Scent and a Sound
by sapphirescribe
Summary: Riley has a stalker. Written for the VampSlash Halloween Fest. Slash. Blood. AU.


**This was my entry in the VampSlash Halloween Fest. Please check out the blog to read the other incredible entries or subscribe to the VampSlash C2 here on FFn (links in my profile) to get notified when the fics get published on FFn.**

**Pairing/MC:** Riley/?  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> AU, human, vamp, wolf, slash  
><strong>Wordcount:<strong> ~6000  
><strong>Promptrecipient:** Inspired by prompt 12 (http:/vampslash . wordpress . com/2011/08/21/halloween-fest-prompts-and-requests/)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Blood. Slash. Smut. Though, really, if you have to be "warned" about any of those things, what are you doing here?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Riley has a stalker.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish I owned this shit. Also, writing this was very much outside my proverbial box. I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

><p>The notes started out innocuously enough. The first appeared under the windshield wiper of his car after his first Psychology of Crime class.<p>

_You're cute._

He figured it was just someone being nice, or silly, or trying to commit a random act of kindness. He smiled to himself after seeing no one else around and then put it on the windshield of the car next to him, thinking someone else might be able to use a pick-me-up.

With a little extra spring in his step, Riley drove to work. This was one of his longer days – three classes and then a full shift and closing the bar. The money was good, though, and despite the fact that the frat boy clientele could be irritating at times, they were at least excellent eye candy. Riley groaned when he realized that it was Open Mic Night so he'd have to deal with a lot of sub-par entertainment.

By 10pm the bar was packed. Mostly frat boy types, as Riley had expected, though the skanks were out in full force as well. He would never understand women and their 'fashion' choices.

By midnight, Riley was exhausted and sick of girls hitting on him and boys getting angry when he didn't serve them fast enough. Telling girls he was gay rarely even lessened their interest. It mostly made them giggle and ask if they could watch.

"Interesting double standard, isn't it?" came a voice after the latest group of tittering girls had moved away from the bar. The sound of it was unlike anything Riley had ever heard, even over the racket on stage of someone butchering one of his favorite songs. The voice seemed to penetrate right to his heart, making it start and stutter.

Riley finally turned to see the owner of the voice: a beautiful man, dressed in a form-fitting shirt and casually ripped jeans stood at the end of the bar. He was not Riley's type at all, but Riley couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was tall, well over six feet, and muscular. He looked like he could tear Riley in half if he wanted to, but there was a gentleness in his eyes that he trusted immediately.

"Huh?" he finally said when he realized the man was waiting for him to speak.

"They want to watch you with another guy, but if anyone asked to watch them have sex with another woman, they'd rip his balls off. Double standard."

"Oh, yeah," Riley agreed.

"So…" the man started, "can I get a beer?"

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry. What'll it be?" Riley couldn't believe he forgot himself so quickly. Every thought in his head had fled the moment he laid eyes on the walking sex at his bar.

"I'm Emmett," the man said when Riley handed him the beer. Riley wiped the bar grime off his hand and extended it for a handshake.

"Riley," he said, and took Emmett's hand. "Shit, is it cold outside? You're freezing."

s-a-s

The few hours he spent talking with Emmett kept Riley in high spirits for the rest of the week. He couldn't remember a time where he had so easily conversed with someone, or when he had last laughed so genuinely.

The arrival of another note on his car windshield (_I__love__your__smile)_ only served to underscore his happiness. They were purely complimentary. Since they were unsigned, he figured he had just picked up a secret admirer who was too shy to talk to him.

s-a-s

A week after their first meeting, Emmett showed up at the bar again. This time he was dressed like he had just left the gym and Riley had a hard time tearing his mind away from the thought of Emmett's muscles rippling with the effort of lifting weights. He looked luminescent somehow, even in the dim lighting of the bar.

His hand was noticeably cold again, but Riley didn't think much of it because he was caught up in their handshake which was a little longer and perhaps more tender than it had been the previous week.

The bar was slightly less busy than the previous week and it allowed them to talk with fewer interruptions. Riley again found himself inexplicably drawn to Emmett. He had a gentleness that was surprising for his sheer size, but he also had a hint of a bad-boy vibe underneath it all.

Riley watched him from across the bar as he served another patron. Emmett was watching the band play and chuckling at their ridiculous, parody lyrics.

His whole face brightened when he smiled. Riley was mesmerized when Emmett picked up his beer and took a drink. Riley could have sworn time stopped and Emmett moved in slow motion: his lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, and Riley could see a hint of tongue where his lips parted. Emmett even swallowed sensually, and the action evoked images of Emmett swallowing around him that Riley couldn't suppress. He licked a droplet of beer off his lip and swallowed again before putting the bottle down. Riley realized he licked his lips, mimicking Emmett's movements, only to glance up and see Emmett watching him.

He'd been caught.

He felt his face heat with a terrible blush, but didn't break eye contact. Emmett knew he was gay but hadn't made any reference to his own sexuality. But this was practically an invitation and Riley wasn't going to be the first to look away if he could help it.

Unfortunately, at that moment a group came in and crowded the bar demanding to be served. By the time they were all satisfied and Riley could break away, Emmett was gone.

s-a-s

Another week passed, this time with three notes. The only thing that kept Riley from freaking out entirely was that they only showed up on days he was on campus, and they were still pretty tame. The last one did make him a little nervous since it complimented his outfit that very day and was far more sexual than the others:

_You__look__absolutely__fuckable__in__those__jeans_.

As he did any day a note showed up, he scanned the parking lot to see if he saw anything suspicious. But just like every time before, nothing caught his eye.

He pushed the note to the back of his mind with thoughts of Emmett. If they were establishing a pattern, and_God_, how he hoped they were, Emmett would be at the bar that night. Riley resolved to ask Emmett for his number. There was nothing he hated more than not knowing, and not knowing whether Emmett would show up was burning him up with anticipation.

s-a-s

Riley practically skipped home that night, Emmett's number burning a hole in his pocket.

It wasn't until he was halfway home that he saw the note pinned under his windshield wipers, flapping in the wind.

s-a-s

The next day, Riley was thrilled to learn that Emmett wasn't into playing games like so many men he had met. They exchanged texts throughout the day and when they hung up the phone past one a.m., Riley knew he was falling.

Emmett seemed to be everything he had been looking for. Funny as hell, but never at the expense of others, smart, well-read, not to mention gorgeous. But more than that, he made Riley feel safe, even when they were apart. And in the quiet darkness of his room – _alone_ – that night, Riley might have admitted to himself that Emmett made him feel special. Loved.

s-a-s

A few days later, Emmett met Riley at the bar again. They had yet to go on a proper date, but they were talking and texting every day. Emmett even came to the bar every time Riley worked. It wasn't an ideal situation but Riley wasn't quite ready to push for more.

That night, though, Emmett was acting strange. Out of the corner of his eye, Riley thought he saw Emmett sniffing the air around him. A surreptitious sniff under his arm when he reached under the bar assured him that his earlier shower had served its purpose, but he was still self-conscious.

"My little sister loves Halloween. She's going as a mailbox this year. It's silly, but totally adorable." Riley knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. The awkward silences were killing him. "My mom cut a head and arm holes in a big box and then a slot through the front for mail. They're putting a pillow case on the inside so people can put the candy through the slot and it goes right into her bag. She comes up with the weirdest–"

"What is that?" Emmett interrupted.

"It's nothing," said Riley, grabbing the parchment stuck under his wipers in its now-usual spot and crumpling it up without reading it.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Let me see."

Against his better judgment, Riley handed the note over.

"Don't let any drunk frat boys touch you tonight." Emmett read aloud.

Riley toed the ground, unable to make eye contact. This one was in line with the increased creepiness of the latest notes, but he hadn't told anyone about the notes so far and certainly hadn't planned on telling Emmett.

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

He chanced a look up. The look on Emmett's face was indescribable. He looked concerned, yes, but there lurked a hint of that darkness Riley had seen early on as well.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the first of these that you've gotten, is it?"

"Not exactly."

"How many?"

"Seven," he whispered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Emmett shouted.

Emmett's anger was surprising. But Riley was more surprised about his own anger in response.

"What was I supposed to have told you? 'I'm getting notes from someone?' Big deal! They're just notes, they're completely harmless. And what could you possibly have done?"

"It's not completely harmless. Do you even know who these are from? What kind of–" Emmett closed his eyes and crushed the note in his fist. He took a deep breath and when he spoke again it was with an eerie calm. "It's not harmless. You don't know who is sending you these things. How does he even know where you work?"

s-a-s

Riley couldn't stop thinking about the notes that night. There had been seven over the course of fourteen days. Except for the days he didn't go to campus, that meant there was one almost every day. That seemed like a lot of dedication for a secret admirer, and a lot of opportunities for that person to get caught. The fact that Riley had never seen anyone near his car meant the person probably knew when he would be around, and therefore knew his class schedule.

That information was private. Not just anyone should be able to get that information from the Registrar's office, so unless they got his schedule by illicit means, that meant they were watching him.

Riley practically slammed on the breaks when he got to his parking lot. His heart was pounding and his breath came in great gasps.

Someone was watching him.

How had he not realized it before? This wasn't just a silly game anymore, no matter what the note-giver's intent. His hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles white. He didn't think he should go to the police. What would they even do?

s-a-s

Riley stayed in on Halloween. Handing out candy to the few kids who trick-or-treated through the neighborhood was always preferable to going out to a party where everyone got drunk and stupid. For about an hour there was a steady stream of kids at his door, sometimes with their parents. But by eight o'clock that night, it was dark and quiet.

"I'll be at my folks' house in Forks tonight, but call me if…" he hesitated, "if you want."

"Thanks, Em. I will. But I'll be fine."

Riley knew what Emmett wasn't saying, though: "Call me if anything weird happens and your stalker shows up," was what he really meant.

Riley had been especially freaked out by the latest note – _You__smell__perfect. _– which showed up on his car while he was shopping for last-minute Halloween treats that morning.

But Emmett's reaction had nothing on Riley's. He was furious.

"I don't like it Ri. He's getting too close to you. That foul do- if he lays so much as a finger on you, I'll tear him limb from limb."

"Em, it's fine. I'm not worried."

Emmett shot him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, fine. I'm a little freaked out. But this guy doesn't know where I live or anything. I'll be fine."

"I still don't like it. I don't want anything to happen to you." Emmett's usually booming voice grew quiet. "I just found you."

The words filled Riley with such warmth, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was easy to forget his fear and Emmett's ferocity when Emmett leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, sweetness hiding the anger and fear Riley knew were boiling just under the larger man's skin.

He found it odd that he should be comforting his much larger and stronger … Emmett, but he liked it. Emmett's lips were firm but soft, and they tasted salty and faintly of rust when Riley flicked his tongue out to taste him.

The kiss ended far too quickly for Riley's taste, but he couldn't complain. It left the taste of Emmett on his lips for hours to come, even after Em had left to visit his family.

s-a-s

Rain lashed the windows. The wind howled. The city hadn't seen a storm like it in ages. It was darker than normal for that time of night. Tree branches scraped the side of the building like nails on a chalk board.

A pounding on the front door made Riley jump. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he couldn't suppress a shiver. He blamed the storm and the movie for his nerves, but still he felt something in the air that wasn't quite right.

Emmett had told Riley to call him any time, but Riley felt silly doing so now. Nothing was really wrong and he didn't want to make Emmett think he couldn't handle himself. He had never been afraid to answer his door before.

But when he got to the door, he realized there was nothing to answer, and no power on this earth could have made him open the door at that moment.

A very familiar piece of parchment sat on the floor, half squeezed under his front door.

With trembling hands, he unfolded the note.

_Don't trust him._

_He's not what he says he is._

_You're not safe with him._

_I can protect you._

Riley paused for only a fraction of a second before sprinting to his phone and calling Emmett. His so-called "Secret Admirer" knew where he lived. What was more, he was likely still out there lurking.

"I'm on my way, Ri," Emmett answered the phone without preamble.

"How did you–"

"Alice sa– I mean, she had a bad feeling. I didn't like not being there with you. What happened?"

"He slipped a note under my door."

"What?" Emmett bellowed.

Had Riley not been so distracted by the note still clutched in his hand and the relief that Emmett was on his way, he would have been confused and distracted by the sound of rushing wind and faster-than-human footfalls on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way. I should be there in about thirty. What did it say?"

It was only then, when Riley read the note aloud to Emmett that he understood the implication. His stalker – Riley no longer thought of him as an admirer – was warning him about Em.

_Don't trust Emmett._

_Emmett isn't what he says he is._

_You're not safe with Emmett._

And in the next moment, he knew that his stalker was at least right about one thing. Something was different about Emmett. His cold skin, his immovable lips, his eyes, his unbelievable strength.

"What does he mean, Emmett?"

"Jesus, Riley, please. You can trust me and I swear to God that you are safe with me. Please don't doubt that. I swear I'll explain everything when I see you. Just believe that."

And he did. Emmett had never given him so much as a hint of a reason not to trust him, or to doubt or fear for his safety. Whatever Emmett was, he wasn't a danger to Riley.

"I do," Riley whispered.

"Oh, Thank God," Emmett breathed. "Go double check your locks, Ri. And don't let anyone in but me. Stay on the phone with me until I get there."

"Yeah. Good idea."

Barely a step before Riley reached the door there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked in his ear.

Riley took a deep breath before looking out his peep hole, and then let it out in a long, relieved breath.

"Fuck. It's just Paul, he's in my Psych class. Hang on."

Riley took the phone away from his ear to use both hands to undo the locks and open the door.

"Is that him?" Paul asked, indicating the phone in Riley's hand.

"Who?"

"The one you've been ignoring me for."

"What are you talking about, Paul?"

"He's not safe for you, not good for you. Have you figured out what he is yet?"

Riley brought the phone back to his ear.

"Riley," Emmett pleaded, "Riley, don't listen to him. Please trust me."

"You heard him?" Riley asked.

"You _haven__'__t _figured it out then? Let me help you. He's a vampire," Paul said with a growl. "He's a disgusting, murdering, blood-sucking vampire. Only I can protect you from him."

"I don't need protection from him," Riley responded. He hated the fear in his voice, but he didn't know what to think.

"That's right, Ri. I'll keep you safe, I promise. Just hold on," Em said in his ear.

With lightning quick speed, Paul snatched the phone from Riley's hand.

"You won't get here in time," he snarled into the phone. Paul stared directly into Riley's eyes as he spoke to Emmett. "You can't have him. I'm going to take him away where you'll never be able to find him and harm him. He'll be safe with me."

Before either of them could react, Paul flipped the phone backwards and broke it in half.

He looked up at Riley with an unquestionably predatory look in his eye.

"I don't like how you've been ignoring me, Riley. But that's okay. There's plenty of time for you to make it up to me."

He stepped closer to Riley with each breath, and Riley backed away with every step until he found his back to the corner of his kitchen cabinets.

Paul stalked slowly closer until his chest was but a hair's breadth from Riley's. He took a deep breath and Riley watched in disgust as Paul's eyes rolled back in his head.

"You smell fucking fantastic, except I can smell that leech all over you. I can replace his scent with my own easily enough."

"Why are you doing this, Paul? I don't understand."

"You're mine, what's why." Paul grabbed Riley's upper arms and shook him. "I won't share you with him. Don't ask me to."

Like Riley would suggest that. But he knew he had to keep Paul talking. The longer he talked, the closer Emmett came.

"Of course not. I would never ask you to share me with Emmett." _Because__you__'__re__a__fucking__psycho__and__I__only__want__him._

"Good. Let's go before the leech gets here."

Grabbing Riley's wrist, Paul dragged him towards the door. He was ridiculously strong. Perhaps as strong as Emmett.

"Wait," Riley shouted, panicked. He couldn't let Paul drag him out that door.

"There's no time to wait," Paul shouted.

"Please, I still don't understand," Riley fought back blind panic and the lump that was forming in his throat. "Please help me understand. Why me? Why like this?"

Paul looked almost confused for a minute, as if the answer was obvious and he shouldn't have to explain. His expression softened inexplicably. He raised a hand and stroked Riley's cheek tenderly.

"You're my imprint. You're my mate. We were made for each other. I was going to let you know properly, then the blood-sucker leeched onto you and I had to change my plans. I'll have all the time in the world to fix what he's done to you, but you have to come with me."

Something of Riley's fear must have shown on his face, because Paul pulled him in for a tight hug. "Shhh, it'll be okay, baby," Paul whispered. "I'll make everything okay."

He pulled back then and took Riley's face in his hands. He stared into Riley's eyes and whispered words that Riley was sure were supposed to be comforting. "I'll take you away from here and never let him hurt you, okay? I love you, baby."

When Paul's lips met his, Riley thought he might vomit. Paul opened his mouth slightly and lapped at Riley's bottom lip, which was tightly pressed against his upper. Paul moaned in pleasure, getting lost in the one-sided kiss, then grabbed Riley's hips and pulled Riley close. Riley acted on instinct when he felt the hard pressure of Paul's erection pressing against him. In a flash he grabbed Paul's shoulders and hoisted his knee as hard as possible into Paul's groin.

Paul backed away with a look of shock and pain on his face and doubled over, falling against the front door and sliding onto the floor, clutching his crotch and moaning.

Riley ran. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, he just wanted to get away from the man at his door. There was no back door to his apartment, though, so he aimed for his bedroom window which let out to the alley behind his building.

He had the window open and one leg out when he was wrenched back into his bedroom and thrown onto his bed. Paul was standing over him, face painted with rage.

"What the fuck was that, Riley? Why would you hurt me like that? He's poisoned you against me, hasn't he. It's all his fault. Once I get you to safety, I'll take care of him. I'll fucking kill him for making you do this to me."

"No, please," Riley begged. "He has nothing to do with this. I was scared. You scared me Paul, that's all." Riley shuffled backwards on the bed, distancing himself as much as possible from the man in his bedroom.

The air around Paul seemed to shake and shiver. It was as if his anger was making the molecules surrounding him quake in fear. His whole body trembled with barely-contained rage.

"I can't trust you not to run from me," Paul said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out that glinted in the moonlight. In the next second he lunged forward and grabbed one of Riley's wrists. Only when the cold steel clicked shut around his wrist did Riley realize what it was.

Handcuffs.

When Paul reached for his other hand, Riley started thrashing. He kicked and shouted and punched at Paul as hard as he could. He knew if Paul got the other cuff on his wrist that all hope was lost. He landed a knee in Paul's stomach that knocked the wind out of him and Riley started to scramble away.

An almighty crash from somewhere in the apartment startled Riley. In the split second that he paused, Paul grabbed his arms and slipped the cuff around the wooden slats in Riley's headboard, effectively chaining him to his bed.

Along with the next flash of lightning, Emmett appeared. Riley's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He looked wild and feral, his hair windswept, his eyes black as night.

"Get the fuck away from him, Paul," he snarled.

"You're just asking for trouble, aren't you, leech? Don't we look good together?" he taunted, lifting up Riley's head by his hair and bringing it close to his own.

"Please," Riley whimpered, begging for Emmett to do something, help him somehow.

"Shh, baby. Don't you worry," Paul coddled him, thinking Riley was addressing him. "I'll take care of him for you," and then his mouth was on Riley's once again, but Riley was too surprised to close his mouth this time. Paul's tongue plunged inside, taking, tasting, invading.

Without a thought, Riley kicked his legs out and bit down on Paul's tongue at the same time, just before he was wrenched away and sent flying across the room.

Emmett was on him in a second. "You don't touch him," he spat. Paul growled in response – a deep, reverberating growl that seemed to shake the apartment.

"Riley, get down," Emmett shouted.

Still cuffed to the bed, Riley was only able to curl into the fetal position and squeeze his eyes shut in response.

Snarling, ripping, growling sounds rent the air. Riley was terrified of what he would see if he opened his eyes, so he folded in tighter upon himself. His whole body pulled tight to the headboard where he was shackled.

Riley's eyes shot open when he heard Emmett shout in pain. A massive, silver-furred creature the size of a bear had its teeth clamped around Emmett's forearm. With his other arm, Emmett swung at the beast, hitting it with an uppercut straight to the throat.

The creature wheezed and whimpered, letting go of Emmett.

Emmett seemed not to notice the gashes in his arm as he grabbed the beast – _Paul_, Riley realized – by the neck and threw it bodily from the room.

Riley was simultaneously relieved and terrified that he could no longer see what was going on. All he heard was snarling and snapping, crashes of breaking furniture and animalistic grunts and growls. He couldn't tell who was winning and the thought that it might be Paul had him yanking on the handcuffs that were cutting into his wrists.

Riley managed to turn himself around with his feet against the headboard on the slats surrounding the one to which he was chained. As he pulled and pushed and struggled, he felt the cold steel slicing through delicate skin and saw the blood start to trickle down his forearm. It dripped in fat, red droplets onto his pillows, but still Riley pulled. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't free himself.

By the time he realized he no longer heard crashing and fighting, he was past the point of fear and frustration. His face was soaked with tears and all he wanted was for Emmett to come back. He didn't see how that was possible, though. There was no way Emmett could have defeated that huge dog. And so Riley was defeated as well.

That thought drained him of all energy.

He stopped pulling at the cuffs and curled himself into the smallest ball possible and just tried not to sob.

A sound at his bedroom door broke into his despair.

"Riley?"

He looked up.

"Oh God. Emmett." The words came out as a coked sob. This time the tears that cascaded down Riley's face were of pure relief.

Emmett was at the side of his bed in a flash. He reached his hands out as if to touch Riley, but stopped himself. He was shaking, his whole body tense. Riley could feel the tension radiating from his every pore.

In the next second, Emmett was on the bed and hovering over Riley, restraint all but forgotten. Riley barely felt it happen, but Emmett had uncoiled him and was straddling his hips. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Tiny, barely-there touches of reassurance on his face, neck, chest, arms, and face again.

Emmett grabbed Riley around the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered something into Riley's neck too low for Riley to hear, and then, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Me too, Em," was all he could say. But his brain was screaming. _I__can__'__t__lose__you.__I__don__'__t__know__what__I__would__'__ve__done__if__he__hurt__you.__I__know__it__'__s__too__soon,__but__I__need__you._

Then Emmett's mouth was on his and Riley had never experienced a kiss so full of emotion. Emmett's hands still roamed Riley's body but when he tried to do the same, the handcuffs just rattled against the headboard.

Emmett broke their kiss just before Riley grew too short of breath. He was still shaking. Still stretched too thin and tight as a wire. Once again Riley found himself in the position of comforting the much larger, far more indestructible man.

"It's okay, Em. I'm okay," he whispered.

When Emmett finally looked him in the eye, Riley was startled by the naked emotion he saw there.

"I need you."

"Me too. Always."

Riley gasped when Emmett brought his hips down to actually touch his own. Emmett was hard as steel. Riley's whole body shuddered with pleasurable anticipation and he rolled his hips up into Emmett's, quickly growing hard himself.

Slightly more controlled, Emmett placed his hands on Riley's hips and slowly moved them up Riley's abdomen, pushing his shirt up in the process. When Emmett pulled away and tore the shirt from Riley's body, Riley found he missed – _craved_ – the sensation of Emmett's cold hands on his skin.

Paul's touch had been all wrong – too hot, clammy, fever-inducing. Emmett's was soothing, refreshing, wonderful.

"Touch me, Em," Riley moaned.

Emmett's hand came back to Riley's neck. He held Riley's face in his cool hands and kissed him again. His hands and mouth began a journey of exploration and continued reassurance down Riley's body. He kissed and licked at Riley's neck, his lips lingering on Riley's pulse point. Then his mouth moved to the pale clavicle and shoulders underneath him. Riley hummed in pleasure as Emmett took each nipple into his mouth in turn, and found himself undulating his hips with every movement.

Emmett's hands roamed Riley's chest as he kissed down his flat stomach and the light trail of hair leading south. His fingers fumbled for a moment at Riley's belt, but soon enough it was off and Emmett just tore Riley's pants and boxers clean off.

"Oh."

Emmett inhaled deep, breathing in Riley's very essence. He started with long, slow licks from the base of his shaft that led to sloppy kisses around the sensitive head. Emmett bathed Riley's balls with his tongue and then swallowed around the head of his dick as he sucked it deep into the back of his throat.

Riley swore and panted, unable to control his body or the sensations that Emmett was pulling from him.

Twice he almost came before Emmett pulled back.

Emmett cupped his balls in one hand and swallowed around his cock again as his other hand slid its way up Riley's body.

When Emmett's hand reached Riley's face, he took two of Emmett's fingers into his mouth and subjected them to the same treatment his dick was experiencing.

He swirled his tongue around Emmett's fingers and Emmett did the same to his cock. He took Emmett's fingers and deep into his mouth as possible, and again Emmett mimicked the motion on Riley. When Riley's teeth graced the underside of Emmett's fingers on one enthusiastic suck, Riley could have sworn he felt the ghost of razor sharp teeth graze his sensitive flesh.

It raised goosebumps all over his body and he came with a shout before either of them had any warning. His body shuddered and starbursts of light flashed behind his eyelids. Emmett's mouth never left his cock.

A moment later Riley could taste himself in Emmett's mouth as Em kissed him. The mixture of his salty with Emmett's sweet was intoxicating.

When he felt Emmett's saliva-soaked fingers pressing against his ass, Riley moaned. When both of Emmett's fingers entered him, he cried out in sweet relief.

"He wasn't lying, you know."

Riley paused at the strange non-sequitor.

"Paul. He wasn't lying about me. What I am…"

Emmett's voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't care," Riley answered. It was the truth. "I know you won't hurt me. I don't care if you're a vampire." The word felt foreign on Riley's tongue, but that didn't negate the truth of the statement.

Emmett murmured something once again too low for Riley to hear, but then his lips were on Riley's again and his fingers were moving inside of him once more.

"I need you," he said into Riley's mouth.

"Please," Riley begged.

Then Riley felt the pressure of Emmett's cock at his entrance. Had he been slightly more coherent, he would've wondered when Emmett removed his clothing. As it was, he was consumed with the thought of Emmett being inside of him.

He cried out when the head of Emmett's cock was finally inside him. The usual burn was numbed by Emmett's natural temperature, so all he felt was unadulterated pleasure.

"Wait," Riley shouted just as Emmett started to thrust. "I need to touch you, Em." Riley rattled the cuffs still chaining him to the headboard. "Help me."

For a moment Emmett looked torn. His eyes were pitch black and they followed a fresh droplet of blood as it trailed from Riley's wrist down to his elbow.

He looked at Riley again and Riley saw the fear in his eyes.

"Take it," he whispered. "You won't hurt me."

Slowly Emmett reached up to the cuffs and effortlessly broke them apart. Riley flinched at the tightness in his shoulders as he brought his hands down in front of him.

Emmett hovered above him, holding on to the headboard and taking shallow breaths. Riley rested one hand on Emmett's immaculate chest and reached up to Emmet's face with the other. He flinched when Riley touched him and then grabbed Riley's arm tightly with both hands.

Emmett turned his face until Riley's still-bleeding wrist was at his mouth. Just as Emmett's tongue licked at the wound, he began thrusting again.

Emmett practically wrapped his mouth around Riley's wrist and licked and sucked at the wound. He turned Riley's arm this way and that, licking and kissing the torn flesh of Riley's tender wrists.

Riley couldn't think and could barely move. He was so awash with pleasure at the feeling of Emmett's icy tongue healing his wounds and Emmett's icy cock still moving inside him.

Soon Emmett switched to Riley's other wrist. Riley used his good hand to pull Emmett closer.

"You're too far away," he panted. "Never stop touching me."

Riley watched up close this time as Emmett's tongue crept out and tended to his wounded skin. He watched as Emmett's lips closed around sections of his wrist and felt the skin knit together. When there was only a tiny section of his wrist left open, Emmett looked Riley in the eye.

Riley nodded.

Emmett's eyes closed and his mouth descended to Riley's wrist once more. Riley watched as Emmett drank from him. Emmett's throat constricted with the motion and Riley felt his chest rumble in an unmistakable purr.

When the realization of what he was doing – letting a vampire drink his blood, letting a vampire fuck him – washed over Riley, he was momentarily overcome.

But then Emmett closed the wound on his wrist and looked into Riley's eyes, and it was still just Emmett. And Riley knew he was safe.

Emmett brought his lips back to Riley's and they shared another kiss, this one more deep and meaningful than any before.

Emmett changed the angle of his hips and within a few thrusts, Riley was crying out in pleasure.

The tightening of Riley's body around his own was enough to set Emmett off. The sensation of Emmett's cold release inside Riley made him shiver, but he knew he would never want anything different again.

s-a-s

"What was he, Em?"

"Don't worry about it, Ri. He's gone now. I'll answer all your questions in the morning. You're safe. Just sleep."

"You'll stay?" Riley asked, gripping Emmett even tighter and snuggling closer.

"Always," Emmett whispered.


End file.
